What a Brother Needs
by Lorie-TSL
Summary: They were so close... Brothers fight of course,but Zack was so strange... Was it gonna be the same again? This was a serious arguement. My first story ever, hope you like it. Reviews make me happy : ONE-SHOT


Another brilliant day on the SS Tipton. Cody woke up at seven thirty on Friday morning. He had a lot of things to do. He had to see Bailey ,his girlfriend, he had to study a little and maybe if he had enough time left, he would some video games with Woody. He loved his life now.

Years before, he didn't. In Boston, he was just Zack's Nerdy Brother but not anymore. He had friends, a girlfriend, his life was interesting.

He went to the restaurant to have breakfast. There were the usual friends. Bailey,(who greeted him the first), Woody, Addison ,London (texting again, of course) and his twin brother Zack. Zack was in a strange mood a few days ago, since he failed English. He didn't say anything to Cody, just moved his head to greet him. Cody was a bit worried about this. Of course they fought a lot but he had never been so quiet to him. They didn't spend so much time together as before but both know that day would happen.

"I guess it's what they call growing up"-Cody thought. He walked to the table and sat down. "I'm gonna try it again"

-Hi Zack!-Cody said

-Hey…-He moved the head. Again.

-So, how you doing, buddy? -Cody still had hopes "Talk!!"

-Normal, as usual

-Ok-He was starting to lose his patience- Hey, dude, I was thinking about play some video games today or maybe we can go to the pool, or…-Zack cut him off

-You know, buddy that would be cool, but I have to do some stuff and I can't.

-Tomorrow?-Cody asked

- Sorry mate. Got to go. See ya.- Zack stood up and went out of the restaurant.

"He is so bad at making excuses… Why is he that way with me? It's not my fault he failed English!" Cody didn't fail any subject luckily. Fail? Cody? Of course not. He got an A in English of course, like he always did.

"I have to found out why he doesn't like to hang out with me".

He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eight o'clock. He went upstairs, and got ready for school. It was a very productive day for him but not for Zack. He failed History and Cody thought that maybe Zack needed some help with that. He went to ask him when they were having lunch

-Hey buddy, are you ok?- Cody asked him softly, sitting down in the table where Zack was. He knew that it wasn't easy for Zack fail because he studied hard everyday.

-Well…I try-Zack answered, in a weak voice

-Zack, I was thinking that if maybe you need some help with History, you can tell me…-Zack cut him almost shouting

-I don't need your help. Why were you thinking that I need it?

Cody looked at him. Wow that was surprising, he was just offering him his help, not a bomb!Anger was starting to come to rescue Cody.

-Well sorry for trying to help you!!You don't have to be mad at me just cause I want you to pass the tests!

-Excuse me??-Zack was angry too. He stood up abruptly- But who told you that I need your help?

-Well-Cody stood up too- I think that's obvious!!!Cause I am getting A's. Woody is passing tests!!! And for some strange reason that you can't tell me you're not!!

-What are you talking about!?

-Look, Zack I think now it's time to tell me what's your problem!You're acting so strangely now!! Even my girlfriend is noticing!!

-So do you think you're important now just because you have a grilfriend or something??

"What was that for?"-thought Cody. He understood at the moment and started to laugh

-Now I know what's wrong with you…

-Ok tell me then!!-Zack was really angry right now. Can't Cody just go with his grilfriend and his friends and his grades and leave him alone???

-God, you're so jealous…

-JEALOUS? OF WHAT?

-Of me!!!-Cody was right. Of course.. How he couldn't realise before??

-I'M NOT JEALOUS OF SUCH A FREAK LIKE YOU, ALTHOUGH YOU HAD A MILLIONS OF FRIENDS!-And Zack knew that he shouldn't say that, but right in that moment, he didn't know if he actually mean it. He looked a his brother and saw him completely confused and hurt. Zack was going to apologize but Cody spoke first.

-A freak right? Well then. Never spoke to this freak ever again.-and he walked out of the restaurant. Zack stood there and looked around. Everybody was staring at him. He went to this room: He wanted to be alone. Or not. He didn't know what to think anymore.

"Monday again"-thought Cody. It was one of the worst weekends on the SS Tipton, witouth having a word to his brother. Zack didn't do it much better. He seemed to be tired all the time and he didn't want to hang out with anybody. They went to class. School was so bored that day, without a lab partner and without anyone sitting next to you… The hours passed and the had to do homework. They always did homework in the ship deck, so they went on Monday too. Cody took his books and notebooks and when he was going there he crashed with somebody who lookes exactly the same as him.

-¿Zack? What are you doing here?-Cody asked.

Zack looked surprised. What kind of question is that? He was in a horrible mood so he answered it that way.

-¿Can't I just do my homework on deck?

-Yeah, sure. I'll leave you alone

Zack couldn't anymore. He has to say it. Now or never

-Like you always do

-What?

-Don't make like you wouldn't know anything! Since we arrived I have no friends, no luck, no C's. I have nothing here! I though I had you but it's not that way!!! That's why I'm in that bad moos. Since we're on boat, you don't say me anything, we don't do anything together… anything!!!

Cody was trying to asimilate these words.

-Zack, you know that that's not true… we maybe took separated ways but…

-Oh please stop it. I don't need anything of you now. I would survive perfectly without you-and Zack's voice broke off. Cody tried to see his face but Zack was hiding it… Was he crying? "No that's impossible, he never cries…" Zack tried to go out of the room but Cody took his arm.

-Zack, are you…?-but Cody stopped talking cause obviously he was crying. That was too much for Cody. Zack was annoying sometimes but his twin as crying cause the didn't spend time together…

-Zack, I am really sorry but talk to me please… I don't want to spend another weekend like this. Please talk to me!

-I am sorry too, buddy. I understand you have another interests now. But make me a favor, just try to I don't know, we maybe can play some video games together or something. What I say before… you know that that's not true right?-Zack sobs were dissapearing.

-Of course I know.-He gave a brother a hug. He knew that he needed it.

And that's what's brothers do,watch after the other needs.


End file.
